Love Brother  7th Story Ending
by ichi no natsu
Summary: Lanjutan dari kisah akhir Love Brother... Story sebelumnya bisa dibaca di akun Akai Vieh Kawaii... Gomawo


Love Brother Story

7th Story :: Hyung!

…

Cast :: Leeteuk – Donghae – Kyuhyun

Genre :: Family – Hurt/Comfort – Sad

Summary :: Ini hari kelulusanku. Tapi, tak satupun anggota keluargaku yang datang. Aku sendirian. Tak ada yang menyaksikanku. Ngh? Siapa itu? Ah, itu hanya ilusi. Tapi-

Disclaimer :: Leeteuk suami saya, Donghae dan Kyuhyun adik ipar saya. #gubrak!

Happy Reading^^..

.

.

.

_Last Story_

(Kyuhyun POV)

Tiba…

Akhirnya hari kelulusanku tiba. Bukankah ini hari yang baik? Seharusnya iya. Tapi menurutku, ini adalah hari yang terburuk. Dihari kelulusanku, tak satupun hyungku yang datang untuk melihatku. Wae? Donghae hyung ada kegiatan seni teater yang tidak bisa ditinggalkannya di universitasnya. Dan Leeteuk hyung, hyungku yang satu itu masih terbaring menikmati mimpi yang aku yakin mimpi itu sangat buruk.

Kemarin, saat hari ulang tahunnya aku dan Donghae hyung sangat terkejut dengan reaksi dari jemarinya yang bergerak. Tapi ternyata, itu tak berarti apapun. Itu hanya sesaat.

Ya, kukira aku dan Donghae hyung akan melihat Leeteuk hyung membuka mata saat itu. Ternyata tidak.

.

Rasanya sangat tidak berarti walaupun mendapat nilai tertinggi tapi tidak ada satupun anggota keluarga yang menyaksikan, itu percuma. Aku menatap semua temanku yang tengah tersenyum lebar bersama keluarga mereka yag menghadiri acara kelulusan ini. Bahkan Jonghyun-sshi, hyung dari Taemin pun hadir. Mungkin ia ingin melihat kemampuan dongsaengnya dalam pertunjukan dance nanti. Dan Zhoumi-gege, diapun hadir. Apa ia ingin menyaksikan Henry-nya bermain biola? Ah, itu tentu saja. Henry aka berkolaborasi denganku nanti.

Satu per satu nama disebut dan dipanggil untuk menaiki panggung megah yang kini menjadi objek perhatian semua mata yang ada disini. Mereka akan dengan senang naik keatas paggung dan menerima surat kelulusan mereka dengan senyum yang mengembang. Setelah itu, mereka akan kembali turun dari panggung da mendapat pelukan hangat dan bangga dari keluarga mereka.

Aku iri. Ya, sangat iri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mungkin inilah hidupku. Hariku yang paling buruk.

"Park Kyuhyun!"

Saat satu nama –namaku- itu disebut, aku sejenak tersentak. Seluruh tubuhku bergetar seketika. Tapi, sesaat kemudian aku mencoba untuk tenang dan tersenyum. Aku mulai berjalan menaiki tangga keatas panggung. Penggung kelulusanku…

Namaku dipanggil paling akhir. Wae? Ya, karena aku merupakan siswa yang paling berprestasi.

Seandainya kedua hyungku melihat ini..

Aku melangkah menaiki anak tangga untuk menuju panggung. Sebentar, aku menoleh kebelakang, ketempat para keluarga siswa dan para tamu undangan duduk. Kulihat ada dua kursi kosong. Itu tempat untuk kedua hyungku. Ternyata hanya keluargaku yang tidak hadir. Meyedihkan…

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke semua sudut yang ada diruangan ini. Aku berkhayal. Ada Leeteuk hyung dan Donghae hyung sedang tersenyum kearahku. Leeteuk hyung duduk di kursi roda dengan Donghae hyung berada dibelakangnya. Mereka tampak bangga. Aih~ hanya ilusi…

Tapi… Terasa nyata…

Dengan cepat, aku memalingkan pandanganku dari sana dan menaiki anak tangga dengan sangat cepat. Beberapa orang sonsaengnim berdiri dihadapanku. Mereka memberiku surat tanda kelulusan, ijazah, juga trophy. "Chukkae…" Ucap mereka satu per satu. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan sebuah anggukan. Aku menghadap kedepan panggung. Semua bertepuk tangan untukku. Sekali lagi, aku mendapati Leeteuk hyung dan Donghae hyung tersenyum padaku. Tersenyum bagga.

Air mataku menetes. Semakin deras. Aku tau, ini pasti…

Hanya ilusi…

(Kyuhyun POV, end)

…

(Donghae POV)

"Hyung, persiapan untuk teater sudah selesai!" Seru Kibum sambil menepuk pundakku pelan.

Aku tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalaku kecil. "Nae,arasseo." Jawabku.

Yoochun datang menghampiri kami. "Kibummie, ayo kita cek untuk pementasa nanti." Ajaknya.

"Ne, kajja!" Balas Kibum. "Hyung, aku duluan ya." Lanjutnya.

"Kau juga harus mengontrol semuanya, Donghae-ya. Meskipun kau tak ikut pementasannya, tapi kau tetap panitianya…" Tambah Yoochun.

Aku hanya tersenyum. "Nae, arasseo. Sekarang pergilah duluan, nanti aku menyusul." Ucapku.

Mereka berdua mengangguk faham. Dan pergi meninggalkanku menuju tempat pementasan teater seni yang akan diselenggarakan dua jam lagi. Aku berdiri mematung menghadap ke gerbang universitas. Pikiranku tertuju pada dua saudaraku.

Leeteuk hyung. Dia berada di rumah. Ada Heechul noona yang menjaganya. Hyungku masih tetap saja terjaga dalam mimpinya. Reaksi waktu itu hanyalah sebuah respon bahwa keadaannya membaik. Aku pikir, aku akan melihat senyum hyungku saat itu juga, tapi ternyata tidak. Tapi, aku tetap merasa senang karena hyungku menjadi lebih baik.

Kyuhyun. Hari ini, adalah hari kelulusannya disekolah menengah atas. Dan aku, sebagai hyungnya tidak menghadiri acara terbaiknya itu. Aku merasa bersalah. Pasti sekarang Kyuhyun merasa sedih. Aku harap Kyuhyun tidak menangis.

Kenapa aku hanya berdiam diri menatap gerbang universitas? Entahlah… Tapi aku merasa akan ada yang datang.

Benar dugaanku. Sebuah mobil hitam mengkilap datang masuk melewati gerbang universitasku. Ng? bukankah itu mobil milik Heechul noona? Untuk apa dia…

Mataku membulat. Tenggorokanku tercekat. Badanku lemas seketika saat yang berada di dalam mobil itu keluar. Dokter Han, Heechul noona, dan…

Leeteuk hyung!

Apa yang aku lihat ini nyata? Bukan ilusi? Mataku memerah, air mataku tumpah. Benarkah apa yang aku lihat ini? Siapa yang dapat meyakinkanku bahwa ini bukan ilusi?

Ketiga orang itu mendekat. Leeteuk hyung duduk di kursi roda dengan didorong oleh dokter Han. Sedangkan Heechul noona berjalan di samping Leeteuk hyung.

Hyungku… Leeteuk hyung… Dia tersenyum? Benarkah yang aku lihat? Bukan ilusi, kan? Kenapa seluruh tubuhku kaku? Aku tak mampu menggerakan tubuhku. Aku terlalu… Aku terlalu lemas…

"Donghae-ya?"

Itu… Itu suaranya, suara hyungku. Dia kembali, ya kembali. Dia tersenyum… Aku melihatnya lagi.

"Donghae-ya?"

Ia kembali memanggil. Senyumannya semakin lebar. Indah. Kedua tangannya terulur, menyuruhku untuk memeluknya.

Mimpi. Apakah ini mimpi?

Kakiku membawaku kearahnya. Langkah pelan tapi pasti, aku mendekatinya. Aroma tubuhnya yang khas tercium ketika aku benar-benar berada dihadapannya.

"Kau menangis, Hae? Waeyo?" Tanyanya.

Aku berjongkok dihadapannya dan menatapnya. Tangan hangatnya menyentuh pipiku. Dan tangan hangat itu menghapus air mataku. Ini… Nyata…

"Hy…ung…" Aku memeluk hyungku. Ini benar-benar nyata. Ini sungguh bukan ilusiku semata.

Hyungku bangun. Ia sudah kembali…

Aku melihat senyumnya lagi. Aku mendapat pelukan hangatnya lagi. Aku dapatkan kasih sayangnya lagi. Aku mendapat semuanya lagi.

"Kita ke tempat Kyuhyun sekarang?" Tanyanya berbisik saat aku masih dipelukannya.

Ya! Kyuhyun harus tau. Kyuhyun harus merasakan ini juga. Kyuhyun pasti akan senang. Aku mengangguk. " Ini pasti hari terbaik untuknya, hyung…" Aku melepas pelukanku dan mendapati hyungku sedang tersenyum. Senyumannya yang dulu telah kembali.

Kutatap dua orang dibelakangnya. Dokter Han dan Heechul noona. Mereka mengangguk kepadaku sambil tersenyum haru.

Kutatap mata indah yang sudah 7 bulan aku tak mampu menatapnya. "Kajja!"

(Donghae pov end)

…

(Flashback)

"Hyung! Lihat. Tangan Leeteuk hyung bergerak!" Seru Kyuhyun panic.

Donghae yang berada disebelahnya ikutan panic dan melihat kearah hyungnya yang terbaring. Jemarinya bergerak, matanya sedikit terbuka.

"Kyu…" Bisknya tak percaya.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dan tersenyum. "Kita butuh dokter Han!"

Dengan sigap, Donghae mengambil handphone-nya dan menghubungi seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi keluarganya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Donghae dan Kyuhyun menunggu kedatangan sang dokter. Dalam waktu 20 menit, sang dokter sudah tiba bersama istrinya.

Dengan cepat dokter Han memeriksa keadaan tubuh Leeteuk. Sedangkan istrinya, Heechul, memeriksa peralatan medis yang terpasang disana. Donghae dan Kyuhyun hanya menunggu diluar kamar serba putih itu. Air mata mereka mengalir kecil. Sedih bercampur senang pastinya.

Akankah tuhan membuat malaikat itu bangun dihari ulang tahunnya?

Dokter Han keluar dari kamar Leeteuk. Wajahnya terlihat datar. Donghae dan Kyuhyun sudah memasang expresi wajah senang dan penasaran.

"Eotteokhe?" Satu kata Tanya keluar dari mulut Donghae.

Sang dokter yang ditanya hanya diam. "Kalian bisa melihatnya sendiri." Kalimat itulah yang dipilih sang dokter sebagai jawaban.

Perasaan tidak enak menyelimuti dua kakak beradik ini. Sejenak mereka saling tatap, sampai akhirnya kedua orang itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruangan hyung mereka terbaring.

Air mata semakin deras keluar dari mata dua namja itu. Saat melihat hyungnya masih saja terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ada Heechul yang sedang merapihkan selimut Leeteuk disana.

"Leeteuk tidak bangun. Reaksi itu hanya sebuah pertanda kalau keadaannya memang membaik. Sepertinya perasaannya sudah berfungsi dengan baik, begitupun seluruh sarafnya. Semangatnya untuk hidup kini sangat besar. Tapi, aku masih belum bisa memprediksikan kapan hyung kalian akan benar-benar sadar dan bangun." Dokter Han memberikan penjelasan panjang pada dua dongsaeng Leeteuk yang hanya diam menatap hyung mereka yang terbaring menutup mata.

Mereka hanya mengangguk mengerti. Pasrah, dan sedih…

Tuhan belum mengabulkan doa mereka…

.

.

.

Heechul saat itu sedang diminta untuk menjaga Leeteuk, karena Donghae dan Kyuhyun sedang ada keperluan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Donghae sedang ada pementasan seni teater yang tidak dapat ditinggalkannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ini adalah hari kelulusannya.

"Baiklah, Leeteuk-sshi. Sekarang saatnya pemeriksaan lagi…" Ucap Heechul pada Leeteuk yang masih saja terbaring.

Tangan Heechul meraih buku dan pensil untuk menuliskan perkembangan yang terjadi pada diri Leeteuk.

Betapa kagetnya Heechul, ketika melihat pasien yang diperiksanya menggerakan jemarinya, membuka mata, dan berusaha bersuara.

"Leeteuk-sshi!" Seru Heechul. Heechul langsung menyimpan semua benda yang dipegangnya dan segera memeriksa keadaan Leeteuk dengan teliti.

Mata Leeteuk kini terbuka sempurna. Bening seperti bayi pertama kali melihat dunia. Tatapannya masih kosong, tapi mulutnya masih berusaha untuk bersuara.

"Hae… Kyu…" Terdengar samar. Tapi cukup terdengar jelas ditelinga Heechul.

Heechul dengan segera menghubungi dokter Han dan memberitahukan semua tentang keadaan Leeteuk.

Dan….

Sebuah keajaiban…

Tuhan membuat malaikat itu bangun kembali…

Hari ini…

(Flashback end)

…

Henry duduk diatas panggung dengan memegang sebuah biola. Disampingnya ada Kyuhyun yang berdiri memegang sebuh mic.

Ini adalah kolaborasi antara Henry dengan permainan biolanya dan Kyuhyun dengan suaranya.

Biola itu mulai dimainkan. Henry dengan penuh penghayatan memainkan alat musik gesek itu. Sementara Kyuhyun, ia menunggu gilirannya untuk membuka suara.

Music awal benar-benar sangat lembut terdengar. Ditambah, dengan dimulainya Kyuhyun bernyanyi.

_**When I am down and oh my soul so weary**_

_**When troubles come and my heart burdened be**_

_**Then I am still and wait here in the silence**_

_**Until you come and sit awhile with me**_

_**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains**_

_**You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas**_

_**I am strong, when I am your shoulders**_

_**You raise me up… To more than I can be**_

_**There is no life – no life without is hunger**_

_**Each restless heart beats so imperfectly**_

_**But when you come and I am filled with wonder**_

_**Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity**_

_**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains**_

_**You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas**_

_**I am strong, when I am your shoulders**_

_**You raise me up… To more than I can be**_

Suara indah itu kini menyeruak, mengisi ruangan yang penuh keheningan. Suara lembut biola yang dimainkan Henry-pun berhasil membuat lagu itu semakin sempurna.

Prok prok prok.

Semuanya bertepuk tangan untuk dua orang berbakat yang ada diatas panggung itu. Kedua orang itupun turun dari atas panggung. Henry dengan senang menghambur ke pelukan gege-nya, Zhoumi yang sudah menunggunya dibawah panggung. "Kau hebat!" Seru Zhoumi sambil mengusap lembut kepala Henry.

Henry tersenyum. "Xie xie, gege…" dan Zhoumi hanya tersenyum lebar menatap Henry.

(Kyuhyun pov)

Iri. Iya, itulah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Henry dan Zhoumi.

"Sunbae… Gomawo…" Ujar Henry sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Nae, sama-sama. Aku juga sangat berterima kasih, Henry-ah, kau sudah mau berpartner denganku hari ini…" Kyuhyun balas sedikit membungkuk.

"Ah, sunbae aku juga merasa senang." Ucapnya. "Oia, dimana hyung sunbae? Mereka datang, kan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat, kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum miris. "Kedua hyungku tidak datang, mereka sibuk masing-masing." Jawabku.

Kulihat Henry sepertinya menyesal. "Mm, mianhae, sunbae… Mian…" Katanya.

Eh, kenapa 'mian'? Bukankah ia tidak melakukan sesuatu apapun padaku? Hahaa, dia sagat santun. Hhhh, jadi ingat, dulu Leeteuk hyung juga mengajarkanku untuk itu.

"Gwaenchanayo, Henry-ah… Tidak perlu seperti itu…" Ucapku tersenyum.

"Ah, kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu ya sunbae…" Pamitnya. Aku mengangguk. "Ayo, gege…" Ajaknya pada Zhoumi gege-nya.

Haaa, sekarang aku hanya duduk saja di kursi para tamu undangan. Aku ingin melihat pertunjukan dance-nya Taemin. Para hoobae menampilkan aksi terbaik mereka tahun ini. Berbeda dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Dulu, sedikit sekali yang menampilkan bakat mereka, tidak seperti tahun ini. Mereka berbakat.

Yeah~ Taemin keren. Anak itu bisa dengan mudah melakukan semua gerakan dance yang sulit untuk anak seumurannya. Dia memang benar-benar berbakat. Dia lincah sekali.

Taemin mendapatkan tepuk tangan yang meriah dari semua tamu undangan dan juga para orang tua siswa. Hm, dia memang keren ^^ dan juga, mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari hyungya, Jonghyun. Apakah dia sudah berhenti dari pekerjaannya yang sebagai mafia itu? Khkhkh~ sebenarnya itu bukan urusanku.

Ah, ya sudah… Aku ingin mencari angin diluar aula ini. Rasanya pengap sekali. Aku akan sekalian menelpon Donghae hyung untuk memberitahunya dan juga menanyakan aktifitasnya disana.

Disini sangat sepi, tidak seperti didalam aula sana. Ckckck… Hahahaa, seandainya ada Leeteuk hyung dan juga Donghae hyung, ini pasti akan lebih bahagia…

Aku hanya berdiri menatap pohon sakura yang sengaja ditanam di dekat gerbang sekolah. Sedang berguguran… Kutatap terus pohon itu, hingga mataku tak berkedip sama sekali. Rasanya aku sedang mengkhayal jauh sekali…

"Kyu…"

Ha? Suara siapa itu? Sepertinya sangat familiar ditelingaku?

Kutatap terus pohon itu tanpa mencari tahu asal suara itu.

"Kyuhyun…"

Siapa yang memanggil itu? Benar-benar sangat familiar ditelingaku.

"Kyu…" Dekat. Suara itu dekat. Ini… Bukankah suara Leeteuk hyung? Tapi mana mungkin. Bukankah dia…

Kutolehkan pandanganku ke belakang. Dan… Ini, ini mimpi. Bukan, ini pasti mimpi. Tidak mungkin!

Donghae hyung, juga Leeteuk hyung.

Air mataku menetes. Aku tidak percaya ini… Ini mimpi.

"Kyu…." Panggilnya lagi. Suara indah milik Leeteuk hyung. "Kyuhyun…" Suara itu kembali memanggil. Aku… Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Hy.. Hyung?" Panggilku tertahan.

Malaikat itu tersenyum diatas kursi roda padaku. Kulihat orang dibelakangnya, Donghae hyung. Ia tersenyum, tapi air matanya sepertinya terus saja mengalir.

Kudekati hyungku. Aku bersimpuh dihadapannya. Aku menangis, keras sekali. "Hyung. Hyung. Hyung. Hyuuunngg…" Kuteriakan itu keras, dan sebuah pelukan hangat menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Pelukan hangat ini, kudapatkan lagi setelah berbulan-bulan tak kurasakan.

"Kyunnie…" Panggilnya.

Aku memeluknya sangat erat. Erat sekali. Aku tak mau melepaskan orang ini lagi. "Hyung.. Benarkah ini hyungku, Leeteuk hyung? Hyung…" Aku masih tetap tidak percaya.

Kurasakan Leeteuk hyung mengagguk. Seragamku basah, dia menangis. "Nae, Kyunnie… Kau merindukanku?"

"Sangat, aku sangat merindukamu. Jeongmal bogoshippoyo…" Tangisku kembali pecah.

Leeteuk hyung melepas pelukannya, dia menghapus air mataku. "Tersenyumlah. Bukakah hyung selalu mengajarkanmu untuk tidak menangis dan selalu tersenyum? Kau tampan kalau tersenyum, Kyunnie…" Itu kata-katanya dulu, waktu aku masih kecil.

"Tapi, hyung…" Aku tak mampu melanjutkan semua kata-kataku.

Kulihat Leeteuk hyungku tersenyum.

"Hyung…" Donghae hyung memeluk Leeteuk hyung dari belakang. "Mianhae… Jeongmal mianhaeyo, hyung…" Ucap Donghae hyung tepat ditelinga Leeteuk hyung. Donghae hyung tetap saja menangis.

Akupun segera membaringkan kepalaku dipangkuan Leeteuk hyung yang sedang duduk di kursi roda itu. "Aku juga… Mianhae, hyung…." Kubasahi celana putihnya. "Jeongmal mianhae…"

Tangan kiri Leeteuk hyung mengusap kepalaku, dan tangan kanannya mengusap lengan Donghae hyung yang memeluknya dari belakang. "Gwaenchanayo… Asal kalian sudah mempelajari sesuatu dari situ… Hyung bangga pada kalian." Sama sekali Leeteuk hyung tak mengeluarkan air mata, ia hanya selalu dan terus tersenyum.

"Donghae. Hyung bangga padamu. Kau dapat menjadi hyung yang baik. Begitulah menjadi seorang hyung. Kau dapat berubah dari dirimu yang dulu. Hyung sangat bangga… Gomawo…" Itu untuk Donghae hyung.

"Mianhae… Aku telat menyadarinya… Mianhae…" Penyesalan Donghae hyung.

"Dan kau Kyunnie, hyung juga sagat bangga padamu. Kau membanggakan aku dan Donghae sebagai hyungmu. Kau juga dapat merubah dirimu dengan baik. Hyung melihat semuanya hari ini, kau hebat Kyunnie… Kau dapat mengingat semua yang pernah hyung bilang dan ajarkan padamu." Hyung…

"Gomawo, saengie…" Itu kata-kata yang indah darinya. Dari Leeteuk hyung…

Kami akan menjadi dongsaeng yang baik mulai sekarang. Kami akan mendengar apa yang hyung katakan. Aku percaya, bahwa setelah orang tua perkataan seworang hyung adalah yang terbaik. Maaf, dulu kami begitu selalu tak menyadari tentang arti sebuah persaudaraan, kekeluagaan… Hyung, jangan pergi lagi. Percayalah, kami akan menjadi yang terbaik untukmu...

Gomawo, hyung… Saranghaeyo….

(Kyuhyun pov end)

.

.

.

Tuhan mengabulkan doa kedua namja yang menjadi adik dari Leeteuk. Setelah berbulan-bulan Leeteuk tidak membuka matanya, sekarang ia kembali hidup ditengah dua orang yang paling penting dan disayanginya.

Jangan abaikan saudaramu, karena penyesalan akan datang setelah sesuatu terjadi. Perkataan seorang hyung adalah yang terbaik. Disanalah kau akan menemukan rangkaian kata indah yang akan membimbingmu, mengajarimu, dan memberimu semangat.

.

.

.

"Hyung, ini aku membeli eskrim." Teriak Kyuhyun ketika dirinya sudah pulang dari kuliahnya. "Coklat tiramisu untuk Donghae hyung, dan Vanilla mint untuk Leeteuk hyung." Tambahnya. Dia meletakkan bungkusan ekrim itu diatas meja makan. Ada Leeteuk dan Donghae disana.

"Hahahaa.. Kyu, besok Leeteuk hyung ingin ditemani bermain. Kau mau?" Tanya Donghae pada Kyuhyun. Sekarang posisi Kyuhyun menjadi duduk di depaan Leeteuk dan disebelah Donghae.

"Hyung sudah merasa sehat?" Matanya melirik kearah Leeteuk.

Leeteuk yang merasa dipandangi aneh oleh Kyuhyun, dia mengangguk cepat. "Hyung sehat ko, Kyunnie… Besok, antar hyung jalan-jalan yaa. Hyung ingin melihat suasana pagi hari di kota ini." Katanya.

"Hm, baiklah hyung… Akan kami antarkan kemanapun hyung mau…" Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap hyungnya yang juga tersenyum senang.

"Kau tau hyung, kami menemukan banyak pengalaman dan pengetahuan selama ini. Dan itu membuat kami mengerti tentang hidup ini…" Ucap Donghaae diikuti oleh anggukan dari Kyuhyun.

"Hyung tau ko kalau kalian pasti akan mendapat banyak pelajaran dari ini." Leeteuk tersenyum, senyuman yang selalu dirindukan oleh kedua dongsaengnya. "Sekaranag, lakukan apa yang selalu hyung ajarkan pada kalian sebelum ini…"

"Nae, arasseo…."

"Kyu! Eskrimnya meleh!"

"Ah… Hyung, masukin ke kulkas dong. Cepet…"

"Ini susah, Kyu. Lihat bungkusannya pun sudah seperti ini."

"Ini, pindahkan eskrimnya ke wadah ini. Lalu masukkan ke kulkas."

"Hehe, ne hyung…"

"Haaa, kau payah Hae hyung…"

"Uhh, kau berani haah?"

"Ahhh, sakit hyung. Jangan seperti itu…"

"Hahahaa, mianhae Kyunnie.. Kau masih polos seperti anak kecil."

"Teukie hyung… Kau lihat bagaimana Hae hyung memperlakukanku?"

"Hahahaa… Sudahlah… Kalian memang seperti anak kecil…"

"HYUNG!"

"Heuheu, benarkan?"

"Hummmmm… Saranghae, hyung…"

"Nado saranghae, saengie…"

_end_

.

.

.

Kkkk~ Selesai. Aih, lama nian.. Hehe, mianhae readers… mungkin ini sudah tak menarik lagi, dan dari dulu pun sudah tak menarik. Hahahaaa…

Okee, yang baca wajib review nii.. Khkhkh~

Sign

Akai Vieh Kawaii_


End file.
